The present invention is related most generally to massaging devices and more particularly, to massaging devices that provide heated air to the body part being massaged.
It is desirable to massage a body part to soothe the body part and to relieve stress and tightness by providing a comfortable stimulation. Various massaging methods and devices are known in the art. Effective massaging methods include vibration of a massage node and reciprocation of a massage node to repeatedly impact the body part being massaged in a rapid succession of small strokes. It is also generally comfortable and soothing to have a diffused stream of moderately heated air directed onto body parts, particularly those being simultaneously massaged.
The present invention is directed to providing a massaging device which both massages a user""s body part and provides a diffused stream of heated air directly to the body part being massaged.
The present invention provides a warm air massager for heating and massaging a body part. The warm air massager includes a massage motor which provides motion to a massage node which massages the user""s body part. Ambient air is heated and this heated air is directly provided to the body part being massaged through at least one opening preferably formed in the massage node.
Another aspect of the present invention is a warm air massager including a housing and a massage node including a convex massaging surface and extending from an orifice formed in the housing. A motor positioned within the massage node is capable of causing the massage node to reciprocate or vibrate or both.
Still another aspect of the present invention is a method for massaging a body part. The method includes providing a massage node, causing the massage node to reciprocate, and directing at least one stream of heated air through an opening formed in the massage node and towards the body part.
It is to be understood that the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, but not restrictive of the invention.